For There Once Was A Boy
by NC98
Summary: This is a slave fic. It includes graphic details but no IMMEDIATE smut. It is not S/M. This story is a slave!kurt story. Blaine is the other main character. Klaine eventuall. Major angst and hurt kurt.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I had this idea for a story. Ill need 7 reviews to continue it also any ideas for a story ill write it. I did edit this one.

"No I wont go Father." Blaine said stubbornly.

"You will go. It is a tradition. When you are 17 you are old enough to go to the slave market and that is what you will do. You will not come home without one." His dad exclaimed throwing the car keys at him.

Yes Blaine is part of the Andersons. The multi-million dollar family who believe that when you are old enough you buy a slave whether it be to do your work or to give you pleasure.

Blaine was always the black sheep of the family. He thought slavery was a horrible thing. In his eyes everyone was equal. The world had decided though that if the child was an orphan or unable to be taken care of that instead of wasting money on them that they would be sold as slaves. So that is how Blaine finds himself pulling into the slave market.

"Good Day sir feel free to walk around we will be here to help you when you find the one that you want to take home." A salesman said as he got out of his car.

Slave markets were generally split into four different sections. The first section you will see if the "New" section. These salves are very young and this is the fist time they had been put in the market. They are all afraid and unsure about what is to come.

The next section that you will come to is the twenty-five percent off group. This group is the one where the slaves have only one bad owner or two or three good owners. They are filled with dread because they do know what is going to happen to them when they are sold. They can fight but they will never win.

The third section is the fifty or seventy-five percent off group. This group is the one where you go if you have a lower budget. These slaves are tired and overused. They don't fight anymore because they know there isn't any point.

The last section is the least visited. It is the Make-a-Deal group. These slaves are broken down and can't do much of anything. They have been through many harsh owners and cant be used any more. They are good for if you are desperate. Any slaves in this section that aren't sold by the end of each market are killed. It is determined that they are just dead weight.

As he walked through the New section. He couldn't bear to look at them for long the fear was too much. They looked with pleading eyes as he passed. Begging to be set free. Then as he walked through the next section He found himself spurred on by the rattling of cages as they fought to get out. That is the last thing he wanted because he knew they were right. They didn't deserve to be there. He wouldn't' t have the heart to fight them. At the same time he found himself moving just as quickly through the third section. Their knowing despair was too much to handle. He barely glanced at them as he looked down.

He warily wondered into the last section seeing that there were none in the cages. He sighed and sat on an overturned milk crate, He didn't know what to do being as he had to find one to take home with him. Just then he heard a voice coming from behind one of the restroom buildings.

"I say we just do it no one will notice or care." The voice said

Blaine sneaked around the side of the building. What he saw made his eyes widen in disbelief. He saw two burley men standing above a tiny curled up naked figure on the ground. He looked like he was maybe 15. He was so skinny you could see every bone on his body. If he hadn't just heard what they said he would have thought it was dead.

"Hey! What's going on?" he asked loudly making the men jump.

"Nothing sir. I suggest that you go look back in the market." The taller of the two said.

"What is that?" Blaine asked walking closer.

"This slave is no good. He can't even walk anymore. You can do much better than him trust me." The shorter one said.

Blaine finally got close enough to see the tiny figure on the ground. It was a small boy. He looked maybe 15 and you couldn't tell what color his hair was because of the dirt.

"I want him." Blaine simply stated.

" Sir I'm sure you could find a different one. He probably wont even last the night." The taller of the two said.

" I'll give you 200 for him." Blain said feeling sick to his stomach at the thought of bargaining over a human life.

"Deal." The short one said.

After signing many papers Blaine paid the men his money and went over to the small boy. With one look at him Blaine knew that he had to go get his car because he wouldn't be able to take the boy the whole way through the market. As he pulled the car up to him the men opened the trunk and threw him in with his hands and feet tied. Blaine knew it was policy but the thought of him being trapped back there made him sick.

So Blaine drove for about five miles then pulled over at a restroom stop. He Jumped out of the car and went to the trunk and wrenched it open. Lying there naked, shivering was his property. He couldn't even fathom that idea. He reached in and for the first time touched the boys arm.

The boy didn't acknowledge the touch so he reached in and gathered him in his arms taking note of how ice cold he was. Blaine opened the passenger door and gently set him in. when he went and got back in he covered the boy up but didn't cut the rope off yet. He didn't want him to wake up panicked and try to jump out.

When he got home Blaine hopped out of the car and went around to get the boy out of the car. He noticed that his parents must be working so he took the book into the house.

Reviews please.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: So here's another so please review I love them they keep me going.

He carried the boy in the house and laid him down on his bed. He slowly stroked the boys arm until he saw his eyes start to flutter. His eyelids lifted to reveal electric blue eyes. His eyes widened when he felt the bed under him instead of ground. His breath started to quicken in panic.

"Hey its ok." Blaine said placing a comforting hand on his shoulders, helping him sit up.

As he pulled him to sitting he felt every bone in the boys back.

"What's your name?" He asked the boy quietly as not to startle him.

He opened his mouth but all that came out was a low croaking noise. He tried a second time but couldn't get out words.

"Of course your throat must be dry!" Blaine exclaimed rushing to get him a glass of water. He went to hand it to him realizing that his hands probably couldn't hold the glass. He brought the glass to the boy's lips and watched him take a sip.

"What ever you wish Master." The boys voice croaked out.

"No, what was your name given to you at birth." Blaine asked

"Kurt." the boy whimpered.

"Okay Kurt we are going to get you into a bath." Blaine said looking at his dirt caked skin and hair.

"I'm sorry Master I got your bed dirty." Kurt's voice cracked.

"Please don't call me master and I put you there its ok stop trying to brush the dirt off." Blaine spoke while running a warm bath for him. "Okay Kurt I'm going to have to lift you into the tub unless you think you can do it." Blaine explained.

"I can try." Kurt whispered.

He pulled his tiny legs to the side of the bed and pushed as hard as he could off the bed. He got four steps in where his knees gave out and he hit the ground.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I tried! I Really did I promise. I'm sorry!" Kurt apologized shielding his head with his arms.

"Its ok I'm not mad I'm worried about you. Are you ok? Here let me carry you the rest of the way." Blaine said scooping him in his capable arms.

He in one swift move pulled the blanket off of Kurt and set him in the tub as to protect his privacy. When Kurt felt the water he relaxed into it.

The water turned murky brown and dirty. He reached down and pulled the plug out. Kurt looked sad and bowed his head. His head immediately shot up when he heard the water start again.

"How about we get you some clean water to wash up in." Blaine said softly grabbing a cloth.

"No, no sir please don't waste your water on me." Kurt stuttered out.

"Don't worry about it Kurt." Blaine said kindly. " How long has it been since you had warm water."

"Not since this happened sir." Kurt said softly. "At the market we just get sprayed off with the hose. They don't waste good water on us that's only for the new ones."

Blaine softly took his arm and started washing the dirt off. His skin was so pale when the dirt came off that Blaine was concerned. He moved on to the other arm. Soon both arms were ghost white but they also had a pink tint from scrubbing at the dirt.

It was then that something caught his eyes. He flipped Kurt's arm over and saw the scars that covered every inch of his cleaned skin. He stared intently at the cuts and scared and bruises that were all in different stages of healing. Some of the bruises were yellow and some were closer to black. Some of the cuts were just thin white scars and some were on the verge of still bleeding and barely scabbed over.

"I'm sorry in unappealing sir." Kurt whispered flinching away from the hand.

"No, You are not unappealing it's just so many scars. What happened?" Blaine whispered.

"They are all from different things." Kurt whispered.

"Okay let's finish washing you up." Blaine coughed snapping out of it.

He scrubbed Kurt's' torso and legs. Each inch had new scars and bruises becoming uncovered. He then leaned close to him and began to wash his face. He only stopped when his face was devoid from all dirt.

"Kurt I'm going to give you the cloth so you can wash your… lower areas. I'll step over here." Blaine said motioning to the window."

It was a matter of minutes before Kurt whispered that he was done. He handed the cloth back to Blaine. Blaine let the water out once again and rinsed out the bathtub. He once again turned on the water and ran a warm bath.

He started on his back he wiped and wiped until long thin strips of scabs and scars began to appear. They raged the length of his back. After his back was clean it became evident that they were marks from a whip. Blaine felt as if his eyes were glued to Kurt's back. The marks calling his name and making him run his hands on them.

He was brought back to the present as Kurt whimpered. He without a word repeated the process of letting the water out and re-running it. This time he went to the sink and reached up to grab two expensive looking bottles."

"Surely those are not for me sir." Kurt said in awe "Don't waste your good supplies on me."

Blaine just smiled and poured the shampoo in his hands before massaging it into his hair. He rubbed it in and he saw Kurt's face relax into a smile. He then took his time rinsing and conditioning his hair.

Blaine stood grabbing a big fluffy towel. And laid it down beside him. Then he gently took Kurt's arms and helped him stand and quickly wrapped the towel around his small shaking form.

"Let me help you." Blaine said scooping him into his arms and returning to his room before setting him softly on the bed. "Let's get some clothes for you."

Blaine went rummaging before he found a storage bin full of his smaller clothes. He went through and found a size small shirt and small sweatpants. He ripped open a pair of underwear (thankfully new).

"Okay now I'm gonna have you slip these on Kurt." Blaine said handing him the boxers.

"I can have clothes?" Kurt said in speculation.

"Of course." Blaine said.

He turned around to let Kurt slide on the underwear and then turned around when the coast is clear. He carefully Slipped the shirt over his head and the pants on him. He noticed one more thing Kurt was missing. Socks. He handed him a pair of socks and Kurt looked like he just received a golden bar.

"Okay Kurt I think its time to call the doctor." Blaine said decisively.

Authors Note the doctor is a horrible person but no spoilers wait and see. Ill move faster for reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys another chapter. YAY! I have been a bit down lately please try and help me get feeling better.

"Okay Kurt I think its time to call the doctor." Blaine said decisively.

Kurt looked terrified but nodded anyway. He had never had a good experience with the slave doctors. They were always rough and very mean. The first time he had been to one was the day they came and took him from the school when his dad had a heart attack. The doctor treated him like he was nothing. He had to see a doctor every time he got put back in an auction.

"Hello? My names Blaine Anderson and I would like to make an appointment for my new slave." Blaine said into the phone professionally. "I would like a home visit. He has been badly beaten and can't really travel." Blaine waited for a few moments and then hung up.

"Your doctor will be here in an hour." He said looking at Kurt.

Kurt again just nodded. Blaine had never experienced a slave doctor before. He thought it would be like a normal doctor. He didn't want to waste any time though so he got up and stretched.

" I'm going to go downstairs. Will you come with me?" Blaine asked.

"Whatever pleases you master." Kurt whispered.

"No, I mean is that something you would like to do." Blaine elaborated trying to explain that he did not have to say yes to everything.

" I would like that sir." was Kurt's meek reply.

Blaine leaned over and scooped Kurt up and headed down the stairs. He carefully placed Kurt in a chair and went to the refrigerator. He pulled out some peanut butter and jelly and made two sandwiches. He cut them and sat at the table. He slid one sandwich over to Kurt.

"Master is… is this for me." He asked cautiously.

Blaine however nodded and smiled. He watched as Kurt took a bit and his face relaxed as he chewed. He only ate half of his sandwich before Blaine saw that he was getting anxious.

" What's wrong?' Blaine asked going to kneel by the chair.

"I... I'm sorry… I really am. I just can't finish." Kurt said as he started to shake. He got up and sprinted to the bathroom before emptying his stomach in the toilet.

"Kurt, Please don' t feel bad your so tiny your stomach isn't used to having so much in it." Blaine said.

He helped Kurt get up, before picking him up and gently placing him on the couch in the living room. Just then the doorbell rang and Kurt started to shake. Blaine didn't notice and went to answer the door.

"Hello, I'm Blaine and you must be the doctor." he said assessing the man before him that was about 6 foot and maybe 180 pounds. He was very well built though.

"Yes I am, my name is Ronald Drake, lets get right to business. Where is the slave." He said not indifferently.

"Right through here." Blaine said leading the way through to the living room.

"Okay if you want to step out then I will take it form here then." Doctor Drake said detachedly.

Blaine was reluctant to leave Kurt but the doctor shooed him out of the room and shut the door.

He sat at he kitchen table and read through the newspaper there going through what he still had to do in his mind. He had to go grocery shopping and get the poor boy some clothes. He was out there about a half hour before he heard a noise that will forever be seared into his memories. He heard a weak voice scream out.

"What the hell." Blaine said. As he burst through the door he trailed off though. The sight in front of him made him nauseous.

Kurt was on his knees in front of the doctor, who had his pants and underwear down and hands in Kurt's hair yanking his head to his hard-on. Tears were streaming down Kurt's face as he gagged and choked.

"I told you that you better shut up bitch. The doctor yelled slapping him across the face.

The doctor saw Blaine burst through the door but continued to abuse Kurt. Blaine ran over and yanked Him off Kurt. Blaine held him to the ground screaming at him.

"What do you think that you are doing?! Do you think that just because he is a slave you can take advantage of him? No you cannot and you better bet your ass I'm going to report you!" Blaine screamed in his face. "Get out of my house!"

The doctor hopped up grabbed his bag and turned to Blaine.

" I hope you didn't pay much for him because he can't even give a good head." The doctor said before turning and leaving.

It took all Blaine had not to run after him and smash his head in. When he turned around and saw Kurt crying and shaking kneeling on the ground his anger dissipated and he went over to him.

" Kurt it's ok. I am here. I should have stayed with you." Blaine rambled.

Kurt however was more concerned about something else.

"I can do better let me prove it to you." Kurt said yanking on Blaine's zipper.

Blaine quickly caught Kurt's hands and held them to his chest. He moved so that Kurt was sitting in his lap. Kurt just broke down and clung to Blaine. Kurt fell asleep on Blaine finally letting the exhaustion overcomes him. Now came a tough decision for Blaine. What to do about getting Kurt to a good doctor?

Till Next time- read and review- your author-Ps your favorite.


End file.
